The Self of West Steps
The Self of West Steps is the 3rd stories of Steps and the 1st stories of Destination Adventures. Plots In James Green's dream, James walks to the shopping centre. But nobody were there, except for Friday the 13th' Jason. Jason jumped down. But James scared of it. Jason will runs and hits James until James cried. As James woked up, the alarm clock was half-past 9. He saw no Jonathan. In my place, I gets out and saw adult Sid Phillips. "Hi" said Sid. "Hello" said Nathan, "Are you going to the western?" "No!" said Sid. Nathan runs through the bridge and enters the shopping centre. I walks past Jafar ringing a bell. Then I saw Dedede Doll. Dedede Doll thinks King Dedede and Escargoon was muddled up by the Claw by Squeezy Toy Aliens. "Is that King Dedede?" said Nathan. "Yes, I'm in Tri-County Waste Plant" said Dedede Doll. Kirby borrowed King Dedede and put it in the garbage bin. But King Dedede falls into the paper bin. "Ouch!" he said. "What happen, King Dedede?" said Escargoon. "Someone's put me in the trash bin" said King Dedede. "Okay, get out right now!" said Escargoon. King Dedede hopped out of the bin. Sid drives a garbage truck and put the rubbish into the truck. King Dedede felled onto the top of security room. "Ow!" he said it again. He felled down into the trash bin. "King Dedede, going to the Western" said Escargoon, "I already tells Sid to g to the Western". "Sid!" said King Dedede, hopped out again. Sid arrived at Tri County Waste Plant. He hopped out and put Dedede Doll to the power chops. Then its finished. He sings many times, keep singing, "Da!" He went inside the security room and asked King Dedede to go to Western. "Okay, go to the Western" he asked. Nathan takes Jonathan allows to get on Western car. The Western driver named Joseph Da. The last name, Da is the same as Sid sang it before. "Hello" said Da. For the short name of Joseph Da, is Da by Sid calling him out. "Look, listen this" he said, "Da, Da, Da, Da, Da!" Nathan and Jonathan hopped onto the car. "Look, going to you surprise is" said Da hopped out of car forgetting. He opened the bag and grabbed Marmaduke, the dog. Nathan and Jonathan saw Marmaduke. "Hello" said Marmaduke. "What forgetting it?" shouted Jonathan. Marmaduke hopped back into the bag and zipped carefully. We must take a seat belts on til Da drive it. In the Ark Wharf, Da looks in the TV while checked it out where is the Western Plains? It is called, Raiders of Western Plains. It is in the left side of star. "Okay, you are going to Raiders of Western Plains" said Da. He drives now. In the Raiders of Western Plains, he stopped the car and gets out. Nathan and Jonathan are hopping out of the car. We go to the hotel and sees Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo drinking their beer. "What?" said Da, "So many Waddle's for Da". Which is Da called Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo altogether, "Waddle's for Da". "Hello" said Waddle's for Da. "Hi" said Da, "Look, have you remembered Jonathan and Nathan?" "No, just only see Jonathan for yes" said Waddle's for Da. But Kirby was already there out of the bathroom. In the railway, We and Waddle's for Da are waiting for the train comes. After 2 minutes, the train stopped and we get in now. Nathan wants to do the Footsteps and Medium Steps means Double Steps. But nobody was there in front of the train. "What?" said the one of Waddle Dee. Nathan grabbed the camera and zooms out of Day with the parts of bodies and his face. It is from 2D animated, PIXAR. Day walks to the train and pushed the button to go riding. Night will hugged Day. Waddle Dee saw the black of Day. He saw Night, too. "Hey" he said. Night hopped onto the train. But he already hopped onto Day's body. Nathan stopped stepping and hopped up onto the top of the train. The wind will breeze through Nathan. "Hey, you are you going" shouted Nathan. The face of clouds keep blowing me and nearly tripped us. I tripped into Marmaduke's back. Marmaduke fades to me. King Dedede and Escargoon drove the car and attacked Marmaduke and me. Marmaduke woffed. "Go down to the cliff" said Nathan. King Dedede shoots a ball to my forehead. "Ow!" said Nathan. As Marmaduke runs, I hopped into the front of train and saw Waddle Dee, Night and the shadow of Day. "How are you?" said Waddle Dee. "Good" said Nathan. Night hopped back out of Day. But the shadow of Day will be disappear as the zip closed. I walks and stand as Road Runner runs with an explode item and put it in the middle of the trail bridge. "Oh, no!" screamed Waddle Dee. He opened it and just in case to go inside, closed its door. Then the train is too further for the exploding. The trail bridge was exploding. Even, Wile E. Coyote felled and borrowed by Dr. Porkchop. Dr. Porkchop is throwing Wile into the car passed with King Dedede and Escargoon. Wile felled out of the cliff and into the water. "Hey, down there!" said Dr. Porkchop. Nathan bend up. The teain got nearly close for the broken trail. But the train is about to fall now. King Dedede still watched. The train falls faster til Superman flies up and put it in the next track. Superman got disappear. The train is about to go faster. "Help!" screamed King Dedede. Dr. Porkchop hits the vehicle and King Dedede and Escargoon is about to flies to the train. It's reach it. Escargoon opened the back door. "Go!" said King Dedede. Escargoon went inside. But King Dedede saw Dr. Porkchop was letting the mad dog go! He screamed and closed his door. That's nearly beatin' by the dog. "Look at this" said Escargoon, "There are many bullseyes from Target icon". King Dedede finally saw Bullseyes. "What?" he said. Bullseyes laughed and laughed. In 13 minutes later, Nathan went inside the train and saw lots of Bullseyes. "Bullseyes!" he shouted. The Bullseyes waved it, "Hello". Doctor Porkchop then blast the train into the sign of, "Watch out for Terminator". "Oh, no!" Nathan sighed. Terminator grabbed the train and put it in the final track. The train slid down into the ramp of it. The sign says, "Stop that train!" "Oh, no!" said Nathan and Bullseyes in a worried voice. "I get it!" said Dr. Porkchop. "Please don't fall it at twice" added Nathan segmantly. Young Sid Phillips turned left at the gorge one. He hopped out of the train and leave it. Nathan quickly opened it and up to the top of train. The train pumped it and spin towards til felled off the cliff. I felled and screamed. Includes King Dedede, Escargoon and Bullseyes screamed. As Bullseyes, King Dedede and Escargoon leave its train, we screamed. We much closer to me. Meta-Knight tried to get me and safely, down into the ground. Johnny 5 added the trampoline and a soft, fluffy clouds. Everyone will bounced the trampoline and into the gigantic CLOUDS!!, except for me and Meta-Knight. In the hotel again, Da and Nathan enters that and no Waddle's for Da anywhere. "What?" said Da. I do this steps for the Wild Wild West. Fievel enters it and says, "Who is stepping?" "I'm Nathan" said Nathan. "I don't know that person on the back" said Fievel Mousekewitz, "I think it was Nathan". He walks and throws chair out of the middle of hotel and then explode the trail bridge. Da and Nathan saw a hole of shine. Fievel opened its machine to go. It swirl and bounced Da and Nathan off the West and into the sky. The airplane flew it. "Watch out!" said the plane man #1. "Don't blow them out!" said the plane man #2. The plane twirls over Da and Nathan were floating each side. "It will be okay" said Da. But we went out of the corridor earth and had a look of Universal logo. "Universal" said Nathan. Phil Heywood and Christopher Gordon are watching the train goes. But there was the broken track. Christopter out of door and turn the electricity off. The train is stopped. "Nothing to be a worst time since felled off the canyon" said Phil. In the hotel, Fievel is in the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Someone's screaming. Fievel quickly brush his teeth and out of it. Da and Nathan got failed by the fluffy clouds. "Are you oh right?" said Fievel. "Yes" we said to Fievel. "Okay, go and watch a video about Woody's lesson with Sid" said Fievel. He switched the TV on and watch Sid after counting. "2, 1" said Sid. "Reach for the sky!" yelled Woody absoluted. "Huh?" said Sid. "This towns ain't enough for the two of us!" said Woody sarcastically. "What?" said Sid questioned. "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole" yelled Woody again. "It's busted!" shouted Sid. "Who are you calling busted, buster?" said Woody impressive. "Huh?" whispered Sid. "That's right, I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips!" shouted Woody. "Huh?" shouted Sid. "We don't being blown up, Sid!" shouted Woody, "Or smashed, or torn apart!" "W-we!" said Sid in a worried voice. "That's right, your toys!" said Woody. Then the mutant toys get up and surround the terrified Sid. But it includes Babyface give Sid a message while Nathan and Da laughed and Jack-In-The-Box's hand grabbed Sid's shoe. Sid stands currency and watch the toys surrounding. "From now on, you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, well find out, Sid!" said Woody, "We toys can see EVERYTHING!" as spinning the head and sounded weird. Sid is watching out of Woody and leaping back carefully. Woody is shaking it ready for spoke. "So play nice!" spoked Woody as leaping closer to Sid's face. Sid screamed and posing Woody up into the air. The mutant toys are watching Sid went away by Woody speaking. It heard Nathan and Da laughing while Woody felled onto the ground. Sid runs into the door. Fievel stopped the video and turning off. "Hey!" said Nathan. "It's finished" said Fievel. In the railway station again, Da and Nathan went into the train and saw Jeremy. "Hello" said Jeremy. "Hi" said Nathan. Da quickly looks outside of back of the train. Then the train started to move. Nathan opened the outdoor back. Da will put me in top in the train. "Oh,no!" said Nathan crawling itself, "It's able to fly". The wind had a hard breeze and blows Nathan off the train. Inspector Gadget grabbed me and put me down. He and Nathan runs and jump onto the trampoline. Nathan went to the front of train. There was a window through. I will look out of window and then saw Road Runner giving an explode thing! "Oh, no!" said Nathan, "Not again!" King Dedede hopped off the top of train and saw Nathan. Road Runner put the exploding in the middle of train bridge. He able to stomped Wile and runs against in the track. Wile E. Coyote walks to the exploding area for the few second until it fired. He falls into the water near the cliff. The train is still riding through the track. But it is nearly closet in the broken track! King Dedede quickly held my hand. Escargoon is walks along King Dedede. But Nathan saw King Dedede again. The train is very, very closer to the broken track! Escargoon will pressed the noise. The train goes very noisy! As I watched, the train got felled again. But the camera saw the train felled into the cliff by mistake by Road Runner. "No!" cried Inspector Gadget. King Dedede quickly let my hand go. He and Escargoon are screaming. Rayman will lift the train up and put it on another track. He wears an astronaut. "Thank you!" he said. The train will ride it a new track. Nathan went inside the train and saw Pokemon, a babies! I saw the signature, "Mashood 2010". "What?" I said itself. "Babies, babies!" whispered loudly himself by Mashood. But Mashood isn't there yet. Shannon is already behind us. I fades to her. "Hello, Nathan" said Shannon, "I heard it, Babies! 2 times". "Oh, s**t!" said Nathan. Shannon saw "BABIES, BABIES!" was sticking onto the Pokemon picture by Mashood. "I want to f*** at Mashood" she shouted, "Mashood is really s***". "Just tell me" said Nathan. "Okay, I will buried Mashood" said Shannon. "No, don't buried him" said Nathan. Shannon cried and cried. Nathan went outside the back of train. Erik Von Detten was there and first appearance in this story. He was another first appearance in the TV shows only in episode 2. "What is your name?" said Nathan questioned. "I'm Erik Von Detten" said Von. Von is the shortcut of Erik Von Detten. "Your an actor of movies" said Nathan. "Yes" said Von. "Your the voice of Sid Phillips" said Nathan. "That's right!" said Von. I will do the steps for 40 times. After stepping for 40 times, Shannon opened the door and says him, "I'm sorry". She is not worried about Mrs Frost. "Hello, what's your name" asked Von. "I'm Shannon" said Shannon about it, "And I'm 12 year old". Shannon saw the garbageman is in the truck. Whose get it is? "What?" said Shannon. Only the camera saw Pikachu is inside the garbage truck for the first look. It's Mashood is inside the truck! But Shannon saw Mashood throughout the wide windows of truck. Mashood turns the window down and saw Shannon. "Hello, Shannon and Nathan" he said. "Mashood, don't saw me ever again!" shouted Shannon. She began to cry and sit near by Toadette and Bullwinkle. "Shannon, don't get bully anymore!" shouted Mashood. Shannon will covered her ears. "Tell me one more time, or buried you" she shouted. "No, I'm not a bully!" shouted Mashood, "But Pikachu is the selfish Pokemon". "Mashood, don't hate Pikachu" shouted Shannon. "It wasn't you, but it is supposed Pikachu inside the garbagetruck" shouted Mashood, "You're talking about loving Pikachu by Shannon!" "I hate you, Mashood" shouted Shannon. "That's right, you bully you!" shouted Mashood. Shannon cried and cried so much terribly! Nathan jumped off the train and unlock the back of garbagetruck. I opened it and saw Pikachu was crying. "Come on, Pikachu" I said, "I'll save you by Shannon". "Yes" cried Pikachu. I will get out of garbagetruck and close them all. Mashood saw the mirror of Nathan and Pikachu running. "Hey, you took Pikachu out!" shouted Mashood, "Oh, s**t!" Pikachu hopped off and climbed up the front of garbagetruck. He opened the door and punched Mashood in his head. "Pikachu!" screamed Mashood. He smacked Pikachu and throw it to Von. "Mashood, don't kill Pikachu" said Nathan, "I don't want to see". "I will f*** you, Pikachu" shouted Mashood. "No!" cried Pikachu. He climbed up and bang the truck into the rails of cliff. "Hey, Pikachu!" screamed Mashood. The real snake moves into the side of window. "Arrggghhh!!!!!" screamed Mashood, "SNAKE!" All the smoke came out of the truck. As Mashood hopped out and runs to me, the snake will punched the window. Pikachu runs and throw a Poke Ball to Mashood's stomach. His stomach is makes pain. Mashood will thrown and falls into the water in the cliff as screaming. Tick-Tock the Crocodile as looks far away will snap Mashood up into the tree. All the bees are coming out and sting Mashood. Mashood screamed and runs away. "Ay!" said Pikachu. "But Mashood wants to go back up from the cliff" cried Nathan. "Don't worry, Nathan" said Von. He carried Nathan and flies back to the train station. Nathan opened it and wakes Shannon up. "Is Mashood felled into the cliff?" said Shannon. "Yes" sobbed Nathan. "Woo-hoo!" said Shannon. She and Nathan went in front of the train and saw Escargoon. "Look, Road Runner is rapping a rope to King Dedede by mistake" said Escargoon, "I'll take the rope out by now". "Yes" said Shannon. "Okay" said Escargoon taking King Dedede out of rope. King Dedede stand up straight. Shannon is just resting and sitting herself. "Shannon, stand up and how tall is King Dedede weighs?" said Nathan. "Okay, stand up and weighs for the different of King Dedede" said Escargoon. Shannon gets up and stand as King Dedede. But King Dedede weighs about 100kg for two thousand years ago. He is taller than Shannon. Then Shannon weighs about 77kg. "Look, Von and Nathan" said Escargoon, "King Dedede is much taller than Shannon". "Is that 77kg for Shannon?" said Nathan. "Yes" said Escargoon, "And also, King Dedede weighs about one hundred kilograms taller". Shannon and Nathan takes Von and ripping "BABIES, BABIES!" off. Von will erased, "Mashood 2010" off by the white out. The toy monkeys hanged King Dedede and Escargoon into the grass. King Dedede nd Escargoon screamed. Nathan gives Shannon a hi five. The train stopped in the railway station. The sky is nearly dust. In the hotel at night, as the people sits, Sue Rachel comes and teaching Nathan. "Okay, Nathan had a job in Western" she said. She turns the music on and listening The Legend of Zelda theme. I will steps it carefully about 2 minutes. After 2 minutes finished, all the people clapping and then the camera zooms out and sees the northern lights. The northern lights is turning into Nathan walking. At home, I keeps walking and then sit onto the couch. The traffic light will watched. "Okay, the next story will be The Self of Medium Steps 2: Unlimited" said Nathan. At the end of it, Evil Emperor Zurg will visited the GNI Computer. "Hey, how are ypu?" said King Dedede. "Good" said Zurg in a voice box. Escargoon turns the music on, You've Got A Friend Of Me in a full music. He turns the computer on and look for the site by Nathan in All-Stars Deluxe. But he pressed it more and earning, 5000 points for Western. But the music is finished. King Dedede turns the music off. The next story will be, The Self of Medium Steps 2: Unlimited. Trivia *Evil Emperor Zurg and Tick-Tock the Crocodile had a cameo appearance at the end-up with King Dedede and Escargoon in that scene. *It is the name for Raiders of Western Plains. *Also, Mashood is the secondary villain for Pikachu or Shannon. Category:Western stories Category:Step Stories Category:Destination Adventure Stories